


Miłość w czasach zarazy

by Abelarda Gildenman (abelarda_gildenman)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelarda_gildenman/pseuds/Abelarda%20Gildenman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To, co nazwane, zostaje oswojone i zwyciężone. Nieużywane narzędzia rdzewieją, jeśli porzuca się je na jakiś czas, i może tak samo dzieje się z imionami; może tak samo trudno jest wymówić je po długiej przerwie, jak uruchomić zaniedbane urządzenie. Nazwisko nadałem sobie sam, Feuilly jak kartka, którą muszę sam zapełnić treścią, kalambur prawie tak samo kiepski jak te, które wymyśla Courfeyrac; ale imię, imię pamiętam mgliście z czasów, kiedy żyła matka. I właśnie dlatego nazwisko jest bezpieczniejsze, pomaga należeć do świata, który sam sobie próbuję stworzyć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miłość w czasach zarazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andre_combeferre (elwen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwen/gifts).



I

Gdybym miał powiedzieć, z czym kojarzy mi się wiosna tysiąc osiemset trzydziestego drugiego roku, byłaby to kamfora.

Kamfory używa każdy; jej woń jest wszędzie, zupełnie jakby była magicznym środkiem mogącym ochronić Paryż przed cholerą. Jeszcze trzy miesiące temu ten zapach kojarzył mi się tylko z malowaniem wachlarzy, z rozpuszczalnikiem czy pokostem, może z młodą dziewczyną w tandetnej odświętnej sukience, proszącą o taki, a nie inny wzór; to dziwne, do jakiego stopnia zmieniliśmy się w tak krótkim czasie, może bardziej, niż przez poprzednie pięć lat, odkąd do nich dołączyłem.

Najbardziej pachnie nią Combeferre. Combeferre i kamfora, te dwa słowa powoli zaczynają zlewać się nam wszystkim w jedno, stają się tym samym do tego stopnia, że kiedy tylko czuję zapach, od razu odwracam się i patrzę, czy nie zauważę gdzieś w pobliżu znajomych okularów i lekarskiego fraka. Campherre, jak powiedział do niego Courfeyrac, wymyślając kolejny kiepski kalambur, pierwszy od wybuchu epidemii. Combeferre nie miał siły się złościć, nawet jeśli nie złości się prawie nigdy, tym razem w ogóle nie skomentował, tylko uśmiechnął się blado. Choć w sumie może dobrze się stało, że Courfeyrac powiedział o te kilka słów za dużo, że przeszarżował, jak zwykle. Rozbawił przynajmniej Bossueta i Bahorela, a to już było coś. Właściwie mógłbym tylko narzekać, że nie wysilił się bardziej i nie wymyślił czegoś, co rozbawiłoby wszystkich.

Choć, prawdę mówiąc, odkąd zachorował Prouvaire, żaden z nas nie śmieje się już jak dawniej. Nawet jeśli Combeferre zaciska zęby i powtarza z uporem, że to nie cholera, nie tym razem. Może ma rację, a może tylko stara się zakląć rzeczywistość; o tym wie tylko sam Combeferre, lekarz Prouvaire'a i może jeszcze Joly.

\- Feuilly - mówi Combeferre zmęczonym głosem i odwraca się w moją stronę. - Feuilly, potrzebuję więcej kamfory.

Sam nie wiem, od kiedy zacząłem chodzić po sprawunki zamiast niego. Ale jestem chyba jedynym z nich, który nie boi się śmierci w epidemii. Oni wiedzą, że mogą zginąć w byle zamieszkach, ale cholera jest inna, powolna i złowieszcza, i przede wszystkim nie ma w sobie ani odrobiny chwały. Z nas wszystkich może tylko ja wiem, jak wyglądają podobne śmierci; myślę, że nawet Combeferre i Joly nie do końca zdają sobie sprawy z tego, jak wygląda epidemia w Saint-Marcel i innych dzielnicach biedoty. I chociaż właśnie dlatego powinienem bać się bardziej od nich, nie czuję potrzeby, żeby uciekać przed zarazą. Kiedy ludzie zamykają się w domach, a ulice wyglądają na wymarłe, nie sprzedam ani jednego wachlarza; kobiety o zapadniętych oczach i wyostrzonych chorobą rysach twarzy nie potrzebują ich do trumien. 

A najgorsza jest nie choroba, ale bezczynność, którą wywołuje. Sparaliżowała pół Paryża i kiedy wyglądam przez okno, od czasu do czasu widzę na podwórzu ludzi, którzy wyglądają, jakby umarli już za życia: choroba jest w każdym niespokojnym geście, w każdym wylęknionym spojrzeniu. Jeśli można zrobić cokolwiek, żeby się jej nie poddać, jestem w stanie podjąć walkę. Nie jestem lekarzem, oczywiście: nie zamierzam naprawiać świata ani rzucać wyzwania chorobie; doskonale znam swoje ograniczenia i ostatnie, o czym mógłbym marzyć, to robienie z siebie bohatera. Ale wierzę, że nie powinno się pozostawać bezczynnym. Nigdy - a zwłaszcza teraz. Dlatego dzień po dniu wmawiam sobie, że nawet ja mogę mieć wpływ na pewne rzeczy.

Nawet jeśli chodzi tylko o przyniesienie Combeferre'owi kilku sprawunków.

II

Może tak naprawdę przez ostatnie pięć lat przyzwyczaiłem się do myśli, że jestem mu coś winien. Pod pewnymi względami sprawia mi to przyjemność; dzięki temu wiem, że żyję dla kogoś poza samym sobą. To w gruncie rzeczy prosta zasada: dopóki nie spłacisz swojego długu, wiesz, że cały czas jesteś dla kogoś niezbędny.

Czasem widzę w jego oczach radość na mój widok i nigdy nie wiem do końca, czy rzeczywiście się cieszy, czy może tylko traktuje mnie jak swoje dzieło, uformowane pod wpływem własnych myśli i idei. To prawda, przyjaźni się z innymi o wiele bliżej niż ze mną, ale nie da się kształtować surowego Enjolrasa czy rozmarzonego Prouvaire'a; ja od początku naszej znajomości chłonę jego słowa, jakby były dla mnie czymś w rodzaju objawienia. Chyba rzeczywiście czasami są.

Jest coś zaskakującego w tym, jak łatwo zawiera się znajomości w bibliotece świętej Genowefy: studenci, poeci i marzyciele zagrzebują się przy stolikach w stosach książek, wymieniając między sobą nieśmiałe uśmiechy, a potem widuję ich siedzących tuż obok, pogrążonych w jakiejś ożywionej, choć szeptanej dyskusji. Nauczyłem się zapamiętywać ich twarze, próbowałem zgadywać, kim są i nad czym właśnie pracują, zazdroszcząc im w duchu nie tylko możliwości studiowania, ale przede wszystkim tego cichego porozumienia. Chociaż nigdy, nawet w najśmielszych marzeniach, nie spodziewałem się, że ktokolwiek zdecyduje się rozpocząć rozmowę właśnie ze mną.

\- Pomyślałem sobie, że to mogłoby pana zainteresować.

Mogłoby, gdybym nie czytał tego miesiąc wcześniej, chciałbym odpowiedzieć, ale jestem zbyt wdzięczny, by zrażać do siebie kogokolwiek, kto zechciał zwrócić na mnie swoją uwagę. Dlatego tylko uśmiecham się i biorę książkę. Nieznajomy patrzy na mnie wyczekująco, jego oczy zza grubych szkieł wydają się przewiercać mnie na wylot, ale nie ma w nich nic nieprzyjaznego. 

\- Leibniz pisze, że każdy jest sam, niezależny od innych. Przynajmniej ja tak go rozumiem - mówię w przypływie śmiałości. - Ale nie sądzę, żeby to była prawda. Ludzie nie potrafią być sami, mimo wszystko. Nawet gdyby chcieli.

W oczach nieznajomego dostrzegam wyraźną sympatię, ale i tak nie oczekuję, że zamiast skinąć głową i odejść, przystawi krzesło do mojego stołu i postanowi ciągnąć rozmowę. Wszystko kończy się oczywiście tak, jak mogliśmy przewidzieć: bibliotekarz ostrym szeptem wyprasza nas z pomieszczenia. Nie szkodzi; w pobliżu biblioteki jest kawiarnia i to nam wystarcza. Przez godzinę dowiaduję się o Leibnizu wcześniej niż przez ostatni rok.

I nawet jeśli straciłem dobrą opinię w czytelni, zyskałem towarzysza, pierwszego od wielu lat.

Moja matka umarła, kiedy byłem dzieckiem, i chyba od tego czasu nigdy nie czułem się naprawdę związany z drugą osobą. Nie stronię od ludzi i miewam kolegów, jak każdy. Ale tu, w Saint-Marcel, nie potrafię wyjść poza kilka zdawkowych słów. Jestem inny niż moi sąsiedzi: to nie wyrzut czy żal, ale proste stwierdzenie faktu.

Tym razem jest inaczej i chyba wreszcie zdobywam przyjaciela, choć wiem, że nieważne jak bardzo mielibyśmy się starać, nigdy nie spotkamy się w połowie drogi: zawsze pozostanie odległość, pozornie niewielka, ale tak naprawdę nie do przebycia, odległość dzieląca Saint-Marcel od Dzielnicy Łacińskiej. Combeferre jest dla mnie namiastką świata, który nie będzie w stanie mnie przyjąć i dobrze o tym wiem. Porzuciłem już marzenia o studiach: kto wie, może bez nich za parę lat zgorzknieję i zmarnieję, jak wszyscy moi sąsiedzi.

Ale jego towarzystwo pomaga mi wytrzymać samotność i może to jest to, co liczy się najbardziej.

III

Nie wiem, czy jestem starszy, czy młodszy od niego; niektórych nie stać na luksus poznania daty swoich urodzin. Z drugiej strony jest w tym coś przewrotnego, jakaś nieoczekiwana wolność: wybrać sobie taką datę urodzin, jaką tylko uważa się za najbardziej właściwą. Czasem lubię myśleć, że urodziłem się wiosną, kiedy wszystko budzi się do życia, czasem zimą, co pozwala mi tłumaczyć nagłe napady zniechęcenia; każdy z nas ma jakąś wolność wyboru, choćby pozorną, i może na tym polega moja. Chwilami stwierdzam zresztą, że tak naprawdę nie ma to dla mnie żadnego znaczenia; dokładne określanie pewnych rzeczy liczy się tylko o tyle, o ile pozwala zapuścić korzenie, wszystko jedno, w jakim miejscu. A na pewno nie ma to znaczenia dla innych.

Choć nazywam go przyjacielem i kto wie, może czasem on też tak myśli o mnie, nasza znajomość wciąż jest jak zapełnianie białych plam. Chyba nigdy nie poznamy się tak dobrze, jak naprawdę byśmy chcieli. Ale jedno wiem na pewno: Combeferre nie jest tak dobrym naukowcem, jakim chcielibyśmy go widzieć. Oczywiście, ma wiedzę, większą niż każdy z nas, a może także niż część jego profesorów. Umysł popycha go w stronę kariery akademickiej; serce w stronę medycyny. A będąc jednocześnie lekarzem i naukowcem, nie jest tak naprawdę żadnym z nich. Tak samo jak ja, wydaje się rozdarty i nie potrafi zadecydować, w którą stronę powinien pójść. Gdyby porzucił pacjentów, może mógłby sięgnąć po wielkość, co do tego nie ma najmniejszych wątpliwości - i chyba właśnie tego pragnie najbardziej. Ale, choć udaje obojętnego, nie potrafi przestać być przede wszystkim lekarzem.

I on sam oczywiście wie o tym najlepiej.

\- Ja nigdy nie będę dobrym naukowcem - mówi, jakby umiał czytać mi w myślach, i po prostu na mnie patrzy. Ton głosu brzmi prawie obojętnie. Prawie.

Nie zaprzeczam, nawet jeśli każdy z tamtych pozostałych zrobiłby zupełnie co innego niż ja.

\- Nie będziesz - przyznaję spokojnie i sam nie wiem, dlaczego w jego oczach nagle widzę ulgę. Zupełnie jakbym pozbawił go jakiegoś ciężaru, który znał tylko on sam. - Ale, wiesz, tacy też są potrzebni.

I właściwie te słowa starczą za wszystkie inne. Mógłbym mówić o wiele więcej, opowiedzieć mu o ludziach umierających w rynsztokach, bo nie stać ich na lekarza, i o lekarzach, którzy nie przyjmą pacjenta, jeśli nie ma pieniędzy. Gdybym umiał, mógłbym to zrobić dramatycznie i z emfazą, tak jak Courfeyrac, albo z surową powagą, jak Enjolras. Wiem, że wysłuchałby uważnie wszystkiego, co mam mu do powiedzenia, i nawet gdyby przyłapał mnie na użyciu raz czy dwa gwary, udałby, że niczego nie dostrzega. I mógłbym nawet mieć świadomość, że wcale nie skompromitowałem się w jego oczach. Ale po co? On i tak wie o tym wszystkim równie dobrze jak ja.

W czasie tych krótkich wizyt żaden z nas nie musi udawać lepszego, niż jest naprawdę. Może jestem jedynym, który zna go od tej strony; może wie o tym jeszcze Enjolras. Brzemię doskonałości jest zbyt ciężkie do udźwignięcia samemu i obaj o tym wiedzą. A dla studentów trzeba być doskonałym, zaimponować im niezłomnością czy wiedzą, nie pokazywać, że tak naprawdę jest się tylko jednym z nich.

Nikt nie oczekuje doskonałości od ubogiego, zapracowanego Feuilly'ego. I na tym polega moja przewaga nad tamtymi.

IV

Nie potrafię zliczyć, ile razy odwiedzam go w jego mieszkaniu. Najczęściej przynoszę kamforę, rzadziej inne sprawunki; ale kiedy prośby ustają, zbieram się na odwagę i po raz pierwszy przychodzę do niego bez żadnego pretekstu, nawet jeśli czuję, że jest w tym coś niestosownego. Tak mógłby go odwiedzić Joly albo Courfeyrac, ale nie ja. Chociaż nawet jeśli łamię jakieś niepisane prawo, Combeferre nie okazuje niezadowolenia.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć - mówi i próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Jest kiepskim kłamcą, wszyscy wiemy, że odkąd zachorował Prouvaire, Combeferre szuka samotności jak nigdy przedtem, unika nawet Enjolrasa, jakby zatrzasnęło się w nim coś, co do tej pory zostawiał szeroko otwarte specjalnie dla nas wszystkich. - Usiądź, Feuilly.

I wtedy siadam, nawet jeśli żaden z nas nie ma ochoty na rozmowę. Czasem w zupełności wystarcza milczenie.

Po kilku długich dniach nadchodzi moment, kiedy Prouvaire czuje się lepiej i mimo wyczerpania Combeferre wygląda jak człowiek, który właśnie przebudził się z głębokiego snu. Rzuca się we wszystko z nową energią, przeszukuje notatki, nucąc pod nosem jakąś radosną melodię, i obkłada się książkami. A potem mruczy po łacinie coś, czego i tak nie rozumiem, i przestaje zwracać na mnie uwagę, nawet kiedy wychodzę, żeby mu nie przeszkadzać. U każdego innego to mogłoby razić; u niego nie. Wystarczająco dobrze wiem, że nie ma w tym nic obraźliwego czy lekceważącego: w tym momencie nie zwróciłby uwagi na nic poza wypalającą się świeczką.

Ale euforia nie trwa wystarczająco długo, żeby na stałe zetrzeć z jego twarzy zmęczenie i ból; poza Prouvaire'em są przecież inni, ci, którzy rzeczywiście przegrywają z cholerą. Ciekawość naukowca i pasja lekarza nie pozwalają mu o tym zapomnieć. Któregoś dnia, kiedy próbuję się z nim pożegnać, chwyta mnie za rękę.

\- W Saint-Marcel epidemia rozwija się szybciej niż gdziekolwiek indziej. - Patrzy na mnie niespokojnie. - Nie powinieneś tam wracać.

Uśmiecham się trochę zgryźliwie.

\- Ponoć rząd zatruwa tam studnie, żeby pozbyć się elementu. Takiego jak ja, na przykład. - Wzdycham i kręcę głową; staram się unikać plotek, ale ta jedna boli mnie szczególnie mocno, może dlatego, że mimowolnie wyczuwam w niej ziarno prawdy. - Co ty na to?

\- To niemożliwe - odpowiada Combeferre z przekonaniem, a ja chciałbym mieć jego wiarę w człowieka. Sam wierzę w wolność i równość, ale niekoniecznie w braterstwo, nie po tym, co widuję na co dzień. I kiedy on tłumaczy, w jaki sposób może dojść do zakażenia cholerą, ja zastanawiam się, czy ufność zawsze przychodzi razem z wiedzą.

Kiedy kończy wykład, jest już ciemno i tym bardziej nie pozwala mi wrócić do domu. Wiem zresztą, że tak naprawdę, choć szuka samotności, boi się zostawać sam, z obrazami kolejnych agonii pod powiekami; wiem, że nie usnąłby bez świadomości, że ktoś tuż obok czuwa nad jego snem, jakby sam był pacjentem i potrzebował opieki. I dlatego udaję, że mu wierzę.

Mieszkanie Combeferre'a jest niewielkie i skromne, ale znacznie bardziej przytulne od mojego, a łóżko szerokie. Zresztą i tak nie potrzebuję dużo miejsca.

V

Rankami wszystko wraca. Najpierw jest moment na granicy snu, pełen nieoczekiwanego spokoju, jakby nic się nie zdarzyło, jakby nie było epidemii tuż za oknami. Wyciągam ręce, jakbym próbował sięgnąć po resztkę świecy z poprzedniego wieczora; nie umiem oprzeć się wrażeniu, że czeka na mnie praca.

Dopiero potem następuje prawdziwe przebudzenie. Zapach kamfory mówi mi wszystko, o czym zdążyłem zapomnieć przez noc, i kiedy otwieram oczy, widzę, jak Combeferre maca na oślep blat stolika. Wreszcie wkłada okulary - to pierwsze, co robi po przebudzeniu, kiedy tylko odzyska świadomość - i odwraca się w moją stronę. Czasem pyta, czy dobrze spałem, a czasem tylko się uśmiecha; to więcej, niż mógłbym się spodziewać, gdybym został w Saint-Marcel. Żaden z nas nie śpi dobrze, obaj zastanawiamy się, co będzie dalej, ale łatwiej jest znieść samotność i strach, kiedy ma się kogoś tuż obok.

Szkoda, że odkrywam to dopiero teraz; może powinienem był wcielić w życie rady Courfeyraca czy Bossueta i poszukać sobie kochanki. Moje wachlarze, choć nie są dziełem sztuki, z pewnością spodobałyby się niejednej; a kobiety lubią podarunki, jak bezustannie powtarzają tamci. Kiedyś zdarzyło im się kupić ode mnie jeden czy dwa wachlarze, nie z litości, jak myślałem początkowo, ale właśnie dla jakiejś gryzetki, którą zamierzali zjednać nieoczekiwanym podarunkiem.

Nie znam kobiet tak dobrze jak oni; umiem malować wachlarze i wiem, co może zachwycić dziewczęta z przedmieść Paryża, ale wątpię, czy umiałbym wręczyć podarunek którejkolwiek z nich. Słodkie słówka to domena studentów, nie robotników. W tej dziedzinie wiedzy nie jest mi w stanie pomóc nawet Combeferre.

Wiem, że miałem siostrę; nikt nigdy nie powiedział mi, co się z nią stało, a ja byłem zbyt mały, żeby wszystko zrozumieć. Podobno ktoś ją przygarnął, małe dziewczynki są o wiele bardziej przydatne niż mali chłopcy, zwłaszcza chłopcy tacy jak ja, powiedziano mi, a ja nie miałem śmiałości, żeby pytać dalej. Teraz już na to za późno, upłynęło zbyt wiele lat. Nie wiem, czy zobaczę ją jeszcze kiedyś, a nigdy nie miałem pamięci do twarzy; zacierają się w mojej pamięci tak jak wszystko inne z czasów dzieciństwa i wątpię, czy poznałbym ją nawet wtedy, gdyby stanęła przede mną taka jak kiedyś, zapłakana dziewczynka o umorusanej twarzy i włosach w nieładzie. Może dlatego uciekam od kobiet, jak obrazowo określa to Courfeyrac; czasem paraliżuje mnie myśl, że mógłbym trafić akurat na nią, jakbyśmy byli parą obcych sobie ludzi. Może ten strach nie ma sensu, ale to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, które jeszcze łączą mnie z przeszłością. Wolę radzić sobie sam, cokolwiek sądzą o tym inni.

Zresztą i tak nie byłoby mnie stać na rozdawanie wachlarzy; sprzedanie każdego z nich mogłoby oznaczać kolację albo dodatkowy worek opału.

Combeferre nie chce prezentów od nikogo. To raczej on daje mi książki, upierając się, że ma drugi egzemplarz; może nawet nie kłamie. A jego upominki zawsze znajdują u mnie dobry dom.

VI

Dwudziesty trzeci maja wita mnie pogłoskami o wczorajszym spotkaniu u Laffitte'a. Nie tylko studenci i robotnicy widzą nieudolność rządu, jestem o tym przekonany; ale może tym razem wreszcie doczekamy się przełomu, na który tak bardzo liczyliśmy. Biegnę do Combeferre'a, żeby opowiedzieć mu o tym, co usłyszałem, ale on patrzy na mnie, jakby mnie nie poznawał. Nie widziałem go nigdy w takim stanie; nawet choroba Prouvaire'a nie potrafiła wytrącić go z równowagi aż do tego stopnia. Nie umiem zgadnąć, co się stało.

\- Dostałem list z domu - mówi i pokazuje kawałek papieru, ponakłuwany i wciąż cuchnący oparami siarki. Patrzę na niego pytająco.

\- Tak?... - Nie jestem pewien, jak powinienem zareagować.

\- Umarła matka Enjolrasa. - Milczy przez chwilę. - I mój ojciec. Zaraził się od któregoś pacjenta.

Nie odpowiadam, tylko kładę rękę na jego ramieniu, a wtedy on patrzy na mnie, jakby widział mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Mój ojciec też był lekarzem, wiesz? - mówi zmęczonym głosem. - Z cholerą wygrają tylko samotnicy. Ty też powinieneś iść, zanim przyniosę tu chorobę. Myślałem, że robię dobrze, że tu będziesz bardziej bezpieczny niż w Saint-Marcel. Jak mogłem...

Jest blady i spokojny, chociaż mam wrażenie, że to cisza przed burzą; nie potrafię nadążyć za tokiem jego myśli, ale czuję, jak pcha mnie w stronę drzwi. Samotność jest złym doradcą; wiem o tym o wiele lepiej niż on. I dlatego robię dokładnie to, czego - przynajmniej według niego - robić nie powinienem. To nieważne, że nie mam koszuli na zmianę, a ta zaraz będzie mokra; może uciekłem przed chorobą, może jeszcze nie, ale na pewno nie da się uciekać przed wszystkim, nie przez całe życie. Zresztą koszula to w takiej chwili akurat najmniejszy problem.

Combeferre uspokaja się dużo później, ma nosowy głos i czkawkę jak dziecko, oczy tak podpuchnięte, jakby nie spał przez przynajmniej tydzień, jeśli nie dłużej, i naprawdę wygląda jak siedem nieszczęść, ale jego ręce nie drżą już tak bardzo, a twarz nabiera normalnego koloru.

\- Boże, Feuilly, twoja koszula, przepraszam. - Już jest tym Combeferre'em, jakiego znam najlepiej, tym bystrym, uważnym obserwatorem dostrzegającym szczegóły, które umykają większości. - Czekaj, zaraz ci znajdę jakąś, żebyś się przebrał, a potem zaniosę tę twoją gospodyni, upierze ją jeszcze dzisiaj.

Nie protestuję. Jesteśmy podobnego wzrostu, więc zakładam jego ubranie, lepsze, niż mógłbym kiedykolwiek marzyć, i patrzę, jak Combeferre bierze w dłonie koszulę, jedyną, jaką mam, i ze zmarszczonymi brwiami próbuje rozprostować fałdy na materiale. Kiedy świat wali się w gruzy, jedyne, co pozostaje, to zająć czymś ręce: to nie zmieni tego, co już się stało, ale pozwoli zapomnieć, nawet jeśli tylko na chwilę. Ciężko jest rozpaczać w czasie pracy; jeśli człowiek podda się emocjom, wtedy po prostu zepsuje to, co właśnie robi.

Dlatego zabieram koszulę z jego rąk, a potem sortujemy broń przygotowaną na wypadek zamieszek. Combeferre uspokaja się, jego ręce przestają drżeć, na twarzy pojawia się grymas zdecydowania.

Jeśli przeżyjemy epidemię, bez mrugnięcia okiem będziemy umieli zadawać śmierć, nic nas już nie wzruszy.

VII

Nie jesteśmy przygotowani na czerwiec; wciąż spacerujemy po cienkiej linie dzielącej pokój od zamieszek, a zdrowie od choroby, choć tak naprawdę nie możemy doczekać się tylko jednego: kiedy naprawdę nadejdzie lato. Zamiast tego w powietrzu czuć niepokój.

Otwieramy okna i wietrzymy, ale zapachu kamfory trudno się pozbyć niemal tak samo jak strachu przed tym, co będzie dalej. Może to ta woń, a może zmęczenie sprawia, że nagle kręci mi się w głowie i czuję, że opadam na stary, wysłużony, ale wygodny fotel Combeferre'a. Przez chwilę mam nadzieję, że chociaż na chwilę uda mi się zapomnieć o wszystkim.

Przymykam oczy, poddając się senności, a po głowie tłucze mi się tylko jedna, natrętna myśl: kamfora jest podobna do tujonu, jak powiedział Grantaire, ten dziwny, niepokorny Grantaire, który uciekł od Grosa i zaprzepaścił szansę na terminowanie u mistrza, zatrzaskując za sobą wszystkie możliwe drzwi. Nigdy nie umiałem nawet udawać, że go rozumiem; ale może ma swoje racje, o których nie mam pojęcia. Nawet jeśli odnalazłem przyjaciół, są dla mnie innym światem, trochę niepojętym, a trochę dziwacznym, i zapewne takimi pozostaną na zawsze. Boję się zastanawiać, co oni myślą o mnie.

Kiedy na powrót otwieram oczy, Combeferre stoi przy oknie, ze zmarszczonymi brwiami wpatrując się w grupkę żywo rozprawiających o czymś przechodniów.

\- Jeszcze trochę i wybuchną zamieszki. Sam nie wiem, czy to dobrze, czy może powinienem się martwić.

\- A czego można się było spodziewać? - pytam z goryczą. - Nawet jeśli nie zatruwali studni, to niewiele zrobili, żeby nam pomóc. Was przynajmniej było stać na kamforę. Nie bój się zamieszek, to dla nas lepsze, niż umrzeć bez żadnych lekarstw. Nie wiem, czy wy pójdziecie do walki, ale my na pewno. Całe Saint-Marcel.

Wciskam się w oparcie fotela i nagle czuję, jak czyjaś dłoń ostrożnie odsuwa mi włosy z czoła.

\- Danielu? - mówi cicho Combeferre i przez chwilę jestem zaskoczony, że w ogóle wie, jak mam na imię; wspomniałem im to raz, może dwa, cicho i niechętnie, i tak naprawdę myślałem, że zna je tylko Enjolras. To, co nazwane, zostaje oswojone i zwyciężone. Nieużywane narzędzia rdzewieją, jeśli porzuca się je na jakiś czas, i może tak samo dzieje się z imionami; może tak samo trudno jest wymówić je po długiej przerwie, jak uruchomić zaniedbane urządzenie. Nazwisko nadałem sobie sam, Feuilly jak kartka, którą muszę sam zapełnić treścią, kalambur prawie tak samo kiepski jak te, które wymyśla Courfeyrac; ale imię, imię pamiętam mgliście z czasów, kiedy żyła matka. I właśnie dlatego nazwisko jest bezpieczniejsze, pomaga należeć do świata, który sam sobie próbuję stworzyć.

\- Ty sam dobrze wiesz, jak jest, André - odpowiadam niechętnie; teraz nasze szanse są równe.

Combeferre nie odpowiada, jego dłoń powoli, uspokajająco gładzi moje włosy. Znowu zamykam oczy; to nie jest czas ani miejsce na bunt czy gniew.

I gdybym miał porównać cokolwiek do kamfory, byłaby to z pewnością ta właśnie chwila.

Może to wszystko uleci jutro, z nawrotem epidemii - może pojutrze, z zamieszkami. Ale, prawdę mówiąc, nic a nic mnie to nie obchodzi.


End file.
